the_gigantis_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Gojira
Bio Gojira is considered to be the last of his kind and the ancestor of the Godzillasaurus and later Godzilla. While his species lived on Earth, they were considered to be the alpha species among the other Millennian-created Carboniferous kaiju. Gojira has made limited appearances in the modern age, but whenever he's seen by human eyes he's both a territorial animal and a slow but graceful guardian of the natural world. Ever since the rise of the Godzilla species, Gojira has passed on the mantle of alpha to them. Most of the time he's appeared whenever another Millennian-created kaiju of his era awakens, and the confrontation between them ends with Gojira victorious. History 358.9 Million Years Ago The Gojira species is created by the Millennians' Radiation Seed implanted into the Earth's core. They quickly rise to become the alpha species among the other Carboniferous kaiju. 252.17 Million Years Ago The end of the Permian period occurs (supposedly as a result of King Ghidorah) and some of the Gojira species goes extinct alongside the other Millennian-created kaiju species. Gojira and some others of his species survive by heading into hollow earth pockets to feed off the radiation there. Some of the Gojira manage to evolve into smaller organisms to be better suited to the new environment. 10,500 Years Ago Gojira and some other members of his species are called upon by the Earth's spirit to battle Bagan. Gojira is believed to have led the other kaiju alongside Mothra and Battra in battle against Bagan. Once Bagan is defeated, Gojira returns to his home. 500 Years Ago Gojira is seen swimming around the waters of Odo Island, which causes the islanders to believe he's a god and begin worshiping him as one. They begin sending a virgin girl out into the sea on a raft as a sacrifice for him. 1945 When the Rokmutal awakens as a result of the atomic bombing of Hiroshima, Gojira begins pursuing it. 1948 Gojira makes landfall for the first time in recorded history when he battles one of the Rokmutal's offspring on Odo Island. The battle leads to Monarch becoming aware of Gojira's existence and a search for him headed by Dr. Kyohei Yamane begins. 1949 Another battle between Gojira and one of the adult Rokmutal's offspring happens, this time in Rotoura, New Zealand, and another one happens on the Island of Yap sometime after. 1950 Gojira kills one of the adult Rokmutal's offspring in Guam. With the Rokmutal believed to be dead, Monarch focuses on searching for Gojira. 1954 Gojira chases the adult and remaining juvenile Rokmutal onto Lagos Island and battles them in the month of March. Monarch orders a nuclear strike on the island to kill all three monsters at once. Gojira ends up being ambushed mid-battle by the offspring's two offspring, but in the end Gojira kills all the Rokmutal. Gojira encounters some Godzillasaurus but escapes into the ocean moments before the atomic bomb hits the island. Monarch believes that Gojira is killed in the blast, unaware of his departure. When the busted shell of the Millennians' Radiation Seed is dug up in June after being slowly pushed away from the Earth's core over millions of years, the Millennian-created kaiju Kamerus is believed to have been killed by Gojira when its body washes ashore in Long Beach, Washington due to markings on its corpse matching the markings on the Rokmutal's body left by Gojira. Abilities/Aspects * Atomic Flames from mouth * Moderate regeneration ability * Adept swimmer * Consumes radiation and radioactive materials * Shrugs off conventional weaponry * Impressive degree of durability * Whip-like tail * Nuclear Pulse Category:Kaiju Category:Millennian-created Kaiju Category:Earth Defender Category:Earth Kaiju Category:Deity